Katsuro Gensai
' Katsuro' Gensai is the residing Kage (Fourth Kawakage) of Kawagakure. He currently lives in his home alongside the Kappa's Lake. He spends most of his time in the Tower and can often be found training in the western forest or at home when he has spare time. Appearance Katsuro has a very modest appearance despite his position as the fourth Kawakage and his years as a shinobi. His hair is brown and naturally spiked in a messy way. Much like the other men of his family, Katsuro's eyes are green mixed with bits of brown. Most of his body that is visible remains without scarring, however extensive training with the fire element has left the majority of him with a war zone of an upper torso. His chest, back and right side is severely scarred with burns from training, as well as his right arm. He keeps most of his upper body bandaged and hidden underneath his clothes, though done less out of shame and more for common decency. History 'Birth' Originally born as Hikaru Gensai, Katsuro never took a liking to his name. In his early childgood, he was often teased by the other kids his age for his "unisex" name, which they called girly. By the time he was five years old, he had taken a liking to calling himself "Katsuro" instead. His parents, Iwao and Minako, didn't argue with him and accepted Katsuro to be his new name. Katsuro was born in Saishi, years before it was rampaged by rogue shinobi and turned into little more than a merchant town. His parents were able to see that Saishi was not a suitable living environment and moved him to the nearby Kawagakure. The stress of village life from the life in Saishi strained Iwao and Minako's relationship enough for them to get divorced. Katsuro lived with his Mother for a year before she said she wanted to move out of the village. Katsuro argued with her and said that he had made friends here and wanted to become a ninja, especially after seeing the shinobi of the village work. Eventually, they came to the decision that Katsuro would stay with his father in the village and if being a ninja didn't work out, he'd move back with her. Katsuro was signed up for the Academy when he was seven. 'Academy' After being enrolled into the Academy, Katsuro quickly made friends with residents Hideyoshi Sadeki and Leo Shakurai. Hideyoshi and Katsuro had a strong friendship, strong enough for Katsuro to take a kick to the face in order to restore Hideyoshi and Kiramay's relationship. Leo supplied Katsuro with many of the weapons and equipment he needed in order to train. Together, the three of them had a tendency to get into trouble. Katsuro put on a lot of weight during his time in the Academy. The increased amounts of training and physical activity stained his appetite and resulted in him gaining weight. At times, he'd eat bowl after bowl of ramen in the shack. He was often treated to the food by Tenku Shinegi, a genin at the time. Katsuro befriended him and looked to him as a mentor. Tenku helped Katsuro with learning the basic academy jutsu before the genin exam. 'Genin' 'Chuunin' 'Jounin' 'Pre-Kage' Techniques E''' *Bunshin (Clone) *Henge (Transform) *Kawarimi (Replacement) '''D *Kai (Release) *Kokohi (False Place) *Shunshin (Body Flicker) C''' *Goukakyuu (Great Fireball) *Housenka (Mythical Fire Phoenix) *Ryuuka (Dragon Fire) *Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough) *Reppushou (Gale Wind Palm) *Renkuudan (Drilling Air Projectile) *Hidden Technique '''B *Gouryuuka (Great Dragon Fire) *Hidden Technique *Hidden Technique *Hidden Technique *Hidden Technique